Survivors
by Leddielover34
Summary: This story is about when both Eddie and Loren are rockstars but they had enough of the spotlight. They wanted to take a break and an opportunity appeared. Will they take it? Read and find out! I don't own any rights of HH.
1. Chapter 1 - Break from Hollywood

**Hey guys! New story, hope you like it! I was watching Hunger games and I got inspired by that. Please enjoy and review! Much love! Bridget.:)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Break from Hollywood**

**Eddie's POV**

**My name is Eddie Duran and I'm 22 years old. My parents are Katy and Max Duran, but they are known as MK the big rockstar duo. I'm also a rockstar like them and I'm very single. I want a love like my parents' and now I'm searching for the love of my life. You can imagine how much my job helps with that. No matter how many girls have I gone on a date with, none of them were good enough. Don't get me wrong, they were funny and pretty but they weren't just **_**her, the one.**_** Anyway, by now I had enough. I've been trying so hard and I need a break. Far from this city, or even country.**

**Jake:** Hi Eduardo! **– said Jake my manager walking through my door.**

**Eddie:** Hi Jake! What's up?

**Jake:** We have just got a request for a reality show.

**Eddie:** What kind of reality show?

**Jake:** It's called 'Survivors' and it's kinda about when celebrities are relegated to the jungel. You have to manage to live without modern technology and everything what is natural here. There will be a task that you have to complete and if you do, you're protected for the duel at the end of every week. The ones who loose this duel are have to go home.

**Eddie:** It sounds good. I really need a break from Hollywood. Where is it gonna take place?

**Jake: **Somewhere in the Brazilian jungel.

**Eddie: **Great. Who else will be there?

**Jake:** I don't know for sure, only a few has said yes yet. But I'm 100% sure that Loren Tate will be there.

**Eddie:** Wait did you just say Loren Tate?

**Jake:** Yes.

**Eddie:** Oh my God! I'm a huge fan of her music. So she will be there too?

**Jake:** Yes, she will. So are you in?

**Eddie:** Yes, I am.

**This is gonna be fun.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**I'm Loren Tate the international rockstar. I'm 21 years old and I have no boyfriend. My parents are Nora and Trent Tate. I wasn't really popular back then in high school. I only had a few friends, but my bestest friend is Mel Sanders. I was 18 years old when I got discovered by the famous manager Kelly Smith. I was just sitting on a bench and singing when a forgein woman walked up to me. She asked me if I wanted to be famous and I was why not? Since then my life has totally changed. After getting famous people who haven't noticed me once wanted to be my friends.**

**Kelly: **Hi Lo! – said Kelly walking into my penthouse.

**Loren:** Hey!

**Kelly:** So I have interesting news.

**Loren:** What is it?

**Kelly:** We have just gotten a request for a reality show.

**Loren: **What kind of reality show?

**Kelly:** It's called 'Survivors' and it's kinda about when celebrities are relegated to the jungel. You have to manage to live without modern technology and everything what is natural here. There will be a task that you have to complete and if you do, you're protected for the duel at the end of every week. The ones who loose this duel are have to go home.

**Loren: **Wow so great, so far. Where is gonna take place?

**Kelly**: Somewhere in the Brazilian jungel.

**Loren:** Great. Who else will be there?

**Kelly: **I don't know for sure, only a few has said yes yet. I only know that Eddie Duran is invited too.

**Loren:** Wait did you just say Eddie Duran?

**Kelly:** Yes. Why?

**Loren:** Oh my God! I'm the biggest fan of his music. He's my idol since I was 16. So he will be there too?

**Kelly:** I'm not sure. Let's hope. So are you in?

**Loren:** Yes, I am.

**This is gonna be fun.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**After accepting the request for the „Suriviors" I wanted to tell my parents about this. They probably won't be so thrilled about it but they need to understand that I need a break from my rockstar life. I parked my car in front of their club and went in. They were sitting at the bar and probably doing the books. Grace was cleaning the glasses for tonight's opening. When they noticed me they shoot a smile at me.**

**Katy: **Hi sweetie!

**Max:** Hey son!

**Grace:** Hi Eddie!

**I walked over to them and gave all of them a hug.**

**Katy:** So what brings you here?

**Eddie:** Can't I just visit my amazing parents.

**Max:** Of course you can.

**Katy:** So what's up? It's been a while since we last saw you.

**Eddie:** I know ma, I'm sorry! The past few weeks has been just so busy.

**Katy:** We understand.

**Eddie:** Yeah, well I have some news.

**Max:** Ohh what is it?

**Eddie:** Jake came by earlier today and said that I had gotten a request.

**Katy:** For what?

**Eddie:** For a reality show.

**Max:** What kinda reality show?

**Eddie:** It's called 'Survivors' and it's about when celebrities are relegated to the jungel and have to manage to live there.

**Katy:** Ohhh.. and you?

**Eddie:** I accepted.

**When I saw the sadness in my mom's eyes I instantly started feeling guilty for deciding** **this fast.**

**Eddie:** What's wrong mom?

**Katy:** Nothing, just… that I haven't seen you a lot lately and it looks like I'm not really going to.

**Eddie:** I'm so sorry mom, but please understand that I need a break from this whole disaster.

**Katy:** I do understand, but I've missed you.

**Eddie:** I've missed you too. **– He said pulling her mom into an embrace. –** And I promise after I'm done with this show we're gonna spend as much time as we can together. OK?

**Katy:** OK? But please be careful! When will you leave?

**Eddie:** I don't know the details but as soon as I know them I'll call you.

**Katy:** OK.

**Eddie:** So if you have time now. We can hang out.

**Katy:** Let's do it.

**Mom finished doing the book and after that she and I spent the rest of the evening together.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**After Kelly told me the news, I instantly went to see Mel and my parents. I called them and told them to meet me at my parents. I got into my car and drove off to my old house. It is a weird feeling going back there. Lately I haven't been able to visit my parents. I parked the car on the driveway and went to the door. I took my key out and went in. My family were sitting at the dining table.**

**Loren: **Hey guys!

**All:** Hey Lo!

**They walked up to me and I gave each of them a hug. I've missed them so much so I'm so happy that we get this time to spend together. We walked back to the table and sat down.**

**Nora: **So what's going on with you? We wanna know everything.

**Mel:** And I mean everything.

**Trent:** Yes, it's been a long time since we last saw you.

**Loren:** I know dad and I'm sorry but everything is just oughh.

**Mel:** Yean sucks to be a rockstar huh?

**We all laughed and then I continue telling them what has been happening to me.**

**Loren:** So that's it broadly.

**Nora:** Good. I's so great to see you Lo. Do you have time? We could have dinner together.

**Trent:** Yeah that'd be great. I miss my little girl.

**He said and put his hand above me. I put my other on above his .**

**Loren:** Miss you too daddy, and yes I will stay for dinner, but mom I still have a news.

**Mel:** What's it?

**Loren:** Well Kelly came by this evening and she said that I had got a request for a reality show.

**Trent:** What kind of reality show?

**Loren:** Its name is 'Survivors'. It's like survey for celebrities. They wanna know if we manage to live without all the technolgy stuffs. It will take place in the Brazilian jungel.

**N&T&M:** Wow.

**Loren: **Please don't look at me like this. You're making this hard for me.

**Nora: **We're not looking at you in any way.

**Loren: **Yes, you do! I saw the sadness in your eyes.

**Nora: **No, it's just that… since your face I haven't got to see you a lot. **– With tears in her eyes.**

**Mel: **Yeah Lo. We miss you. **– With tears in her eyes.**

**My eyes instantly filled with tears after their sentences.**

**Loren:** Oh, guys. I miss you too so much, and I'm so sorry that I haven't been around a lot lately. But please understand that this whole thing is starting to chew me up. I need a break from the spotlight and this show is perfect for it.

**Nora: **OK. OK. Sorry for breaking down like this.

**Loren: **There's nothing to be sorry for, and I promise after the show you'll be stucked with me. We will spend as much time as possible together. You'll get bored of me.

**Mel: **I wouldn't say that. **- Laughing**

**Nora: **Will that be OK?

**Loren: **Of course. I will ask her for some time off.

**Nora: **That'd be great.

**I looked up from my mom and saw my dad sitting on his chair with no emotions on his face. I quickly walked over to him and gave him a hug.**

**Loren: **Oh daddy.

**Trent: **Isn't it dangerous? I mean going to the jungle.

**Loren: **I'm sure they will have everything as safe as possible. The producers are really trustworthy.

**Trent: **OK. If you wanna do this then I'll support you.

**Loren: **Thanks. You made it easier.

**Trent: **Love you little girl. **– He said and gave me a kiss on my cheek.**

**Loren: **Love you too dad. **– I said and hugged him one last time. – **So how about that dinner?

* * *

**After discussing their decisions with their family both Eddie and Loren spent the rest of the evening with their love ones. At the end of the day they both were exhausted and couldn't wait to crush their beds. They went home and instantly went to sleep.**

**The next morning**

**Eddie and Loren were peacfully sleeping when they were brought back from their dream worlds by their phones. Eddie groened and picked up the phone.**

**Eddie: **Hallo? **– Sleepy**

**Jake: **Eduardo! You sound awful!

**Eddie:** Thanks Jake! What do you want at 7 am?

**Jake:** Sorry! Did I wake you up?

**Eddie:** Yes, you did! But please spill it out what's going on?

**Jake:** You need to come to the office at noon. I have some news.

**Eddie:** What kind of news?

**Jake:** You'll know! But now go back to sleep! See ya later! **– With that he hung up.**

**Eddie put his cellphone down and fell back on his bed.**

* * *

**Loren was having an amazing dream when her phone woke her up. She groaned and picked it up.**

**Loren:** Hallo?

**Kelly:** Hey Loren! Did I wake you?

**Loren:** Yes, you did.

**Kelly:** Sorry, but you know we managers never stop.

**Loren:** Yeah, so what's up?

**Kelly:** Have some news. Can you come to a meeting at noon?

**Loren:** Yes. Where?

**Kelly:** The address is …

**Loren:** OK.

**Kelly:** Get some sleep, and I will see you at noon.

**Loren:** Bye.

**They hang up and Loren went back to sleep.**

* * *

**The time passed quickly and now it was half past 11. Eddie and Loren were both ready for their meetings. They hopped into their cars and took off. **

**Eddie parked his car and went up to Jake's office.**

**Eddie: **Jake I'm here! – He went through the door and saw some woman with Jake. – Oh hey! I thought we have a meeting.

**Jake:** Yes, we have. She's a part of it.

**Eddie:** Oh OK! So what's up?

**Jake:** We found out some more details about the show and I just wanted to share them with you.

**Eddie:** OK. What are they?

**Jake:** Well it's not gonna be individual competion. You're gonna have a pair.

**Woman:** And that's where I come into the picture. I'm your partner's manager.

**Eddie:** Hold on! I know you! Your name is Kelly Smith.

**Kelly: **Yes, that's me.

**Eddie: **Wait, if you're Kelly Smith then my partner is…

**Loren: **Sorry I'm late.

* * *

**So what do you think? Want another chapter? Please review! Have a great evening or whatever you have right noww! Much Love! Bridget. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Author's Note 1

**Author's Note 1**

**Hey guys! I'm happy that you liked my idea. If you want it to be a story, then I need your help. I need stars for the show. So who do you want to be the other pairs.  
Please review! Next chapter is coming soon.  
Much Love Bridget.:)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Getting to know each other

**New chapter. Hope you like it. Please review and enjoy! Much Love. Bridget. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Getting to know each other**

**Eddie's POV**

**When I realized whose manager Kelly Smith is, my jaw dropped.**

**Eddie:** Wait, if you're Kelly Smith then my partner will be…

**Loren:** Sorry I'm late

**When I heard her voice a shiver scrolled down on my spine. I slowly turned around and there she was standing with the same look as mine.**

**Jake:** Loren! I'm happy you made it. I'd like to introduce myself. My name is … **- He went closer to her and put his hand out for her to shake it.**

**Loren:** Jake Madsen. I know you.

**Jake:** Really? May I ask how?

**Loren:** Let's just say I don't live under a rock.

**Everyone in the room laughed.**

**Loren: **So what's going on? Why are we here?

**Kelly:** I called you that we'll have meeting.

**Loren:** Yeah, but you forgot to mention that Eddie Duran will be here too. Sorry I'm so rude, I'm Loren Tate.

**She said and extended her hand to me. I grabbed her hand and shaked it.**

**Eddie:** I know. Seems like we have something in common cause I don't live under a rock either.

**She laughed and for the first time she looked into my eyes. Her hazel orbs were . I could look into them forever.**

**Jake:** OK guys! Can we start?

**Eddie:** Yeah. We can.

**I said still holding her hand and still making eyecontact with her, but unfortunately she realesed my hand and turned to face our managers.**

**Jake:** I think we should sit down.

**They took their place on the couch, but I was still standing with my back to them.**

**Jake:** Eduardo.

**I turned around and saw that the only seat left was next to Loren so I happily took it. **

**Jake:** OK. So, Loren we have already told Eddie the news but we will repeat for you.

**Loren:** OK…

**Kelly: **So as I said on the phone we got some news and this involves Eddie.

**Loren:** Now I'm curious.

**Kelly:** OK. So we found out details about the show. It's not gonna be an indinidual competion. You're gonna have a pair and your pair is Eddie.

**Loren:** Oh I see. What about the others? (Trying to hide her excitement)

**Kelly:** They won't be revealed until the show.

**Jake:** Yes and the reason of we inviting you here was because we thought it would help if you two get to know each other a little and not go to Brazil as totally strangers. So you guys are free for the rest of the week.

**Loren:** Really?

**Kelly:** Yes, have problem with that? Cause we can organize some inteviews.

**Loren:** No, no I'm totally OK with it.

**Eddie:** Me too. Need some time off.

**Kelly:** That's what I thought! Now go and have fun!

**Loren:** OK!

**She stood up and headed to the door.**

**Loren:** Eddie are you coming?

**Eddie:** Yeah. Thank you guys!

**We said bye and then left the building.**

**After they left Kelly and Jake stayed to arrange some business.**

**Jake: **So what do you think? Will they be OK?

**Kelly:** I think they're gonna be great together. And not just in the show.

**Jake:** What do you mean?

**Kelly:** Didn't you see the way they looked at each other? Jake something definitely will happen between them.

**Jake:** Maybe

* * *

**Outside the office**

**Loren:** So what do you wanna do?

**Eddie:** I don't know. What about you?

**Loren:** How about we grab some lunch?

**Eddie:** That's not good. I promised to my friend I would give him a lift from the airport.

**Loren:** Well then how about a dinner?

**Eddie:** Sounds like a plan. Do you want to go to a restaurant or…

**Loren: **No I rather eat home so we can talk quietly.

**Eddie:** OK. My place or yours?

**Loren:** For this time mine and I'll try to make something for dinner..

**Eddie:** Wow beautiful, amazing musician and even good in the kitchen. I'm impressed.

**Loren tried to hide** **the light blush that was coming across her cheek, but I noticed it.**

**Eddie:** Can I have your number, so we can discuss the details?

**Loren:** Sure.

**She took her phone out and we exchanged number. I'm just so loving my life right now. Millions of people from all over the world would kill for Loren Tate's number and now I have it. And I'm acting like a fanboy. Relax Eddie! But you're gonna spend your night with her. I really have to stop acting like this. She's just a normal person. She's just way more gorgeous than a normal person.**

**Eddie:** I'll see ya tonight. Bye!

**Loren:** Yeah. Bye!

**I shot one last smile at her direction and turned to walk to my car.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**What a start of a day? I've just found out that I will be stucked with Eddie Duran for month and I have to spend the day with him. Now the fangirl deep inside of me is coming out and I feel like I'm 16 again. When Eddie called me beautiful I tried to hide the blush that started to appear on my face by turning my head but I know that he noticed it. We exchanged numbers which was weird cause a few years ago I would've done anything to get one of his concerts and now I have his number and I'm gonna spend the day with him. So cool! Mel won't believe me. After shooting one last beautiful smile of his, Eddie turned around and walked to his car. I put myself together and I walked to my car as well. I hopped into the driver seat, laid my head on the wheel and screamed. Why does he have to be so sweet and sexy and… ohhh. I lift my head up and felt someone's watching on me. I turned my head around and saw Eddie looking at me from his own car. Oh now I'm more embarrassed than ever. I started the engine and pulled up from the parking lot. This day is gonna be interesting.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**On my way to the car I've got a phone call from Ian. He will be landing soon so I have to go to the airport. I got into my car and Loren still stannding on the same spot. I didn't know what was happening so I just waited for her to took off. She finally walked up to her car and got in. I thought now she would drive off but she didn't. Instead she laid her head on the wheel and did I just hear a scream? Haha this day is gonna be amazing. I think the fact that I've been watching her for this whole time made her more uncomfortable, cause I could see the blush coming across her face from even this far. I saw her car leaving the parking lot and I did the same. This day is gonna be amazing!**

* * *

**At the airport**

**I'm at the airport, sitting in my car and waiting for Ian to come. His plane landed 20 minutes ago but he still hasn't showed up yet. Suddenly I saw him walking out of the entrance with a brunette on his side. WTF? Who is this girl? They said goodbye and Ian hopped in.**

**Ian: **Sorry mate! I know I'm late.

**Eddie:** No problem. I've just been waiting for the last 20 minutes so it wasn't much waste of my time.

**Ian:** I said I'm sorry OK? I just met this girl at the hangar and couldn't help to have a chat with her.

**Eddie:** Haha. Same old Ian.

**Ian:** Hey I'm not the same. I have changed.

**Eddie:** Oh really?

**Ian:** Yes! I only go to clubs two times a week.

**Eddie:** Wow Ian! Really big step. Congratulation! – Sarcastic

**Ian:** Don't be sarcastic!

**Eddie:** Sorry! But seriously how was it?

**Ian:** It was good. She was nice and we have a lot in common.

**Eddie:** Do you think you might…

**Ian:** Ask her out? I don't know. Maybe. I just don't want to rush things you know.

**Eddie:** Wow Ian you really have changed.

**Ian:** Told ya.

**Eddie:** She has to be special if she's able to change you.

**Ian:** She's just different… So do you wanna go out tonight?

**Eddie:** Sorry, can't do. I have other plans.

**Ian:** Really? With who?

**Eddie:** You're so not gonna believe me.

**Ian:** Ohh, the only thing I wouldn't believe if you say that you're having dinner with Loren Tate.

**Eddie:** You perfectly describe my plans. **– I said with the biggest smile in the world.**

**Ian:** What?! You're actually having dinner with Loren Tate?! Oh mate you're so lucky.

**Eddie:** I know.

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**So I arrived to my penthouse and now I'm sitting at the piano just writing some music and thinking about what I should do for dinner. Still can't believe today. **

**Knock, knock**

**I got up from the bench and went to open the door. My very best friend was standing in front of it. I quickly dragged her inside and we sat down on the couch.**

**Loren:** Oh Mel, so happy you're here. I've got amazing news.

**As I was about to start I noticed Mel's attitude. She was trolling and smiling.**

**Loren:** OMG Mel! Are you high?

**She didn't answer me, she just continued trolling and smiling. I started smacking in front of her face and after a couple of minutes she finally noticed me.**

**Mel:** Whhat? I'm sorry what did you say?

**Loren:** I didn't say anything cause since you're here, you were on an other planet.

**Mel:** Sorry.

**Loren:** No problem. Do you wanna tell me what's up?

**Mel:** Well. As I was picking up Phil at the airport, I bumped into a guy.

**Loren:** Really?

**Mel:** Yesss. And he was just so cute and so handsome. And his accent aww…

**Loren:** An accent wow.

**Mel:** Yes, he's an aussie. So I bumped into him and then we talked and he asked my number!

**Loren:** Mel, this is so great! I'm happy for you.

**Mel:** Thanky you Lo!

**We hugged.**

**Mel:** So what did you want to tell me about?

**Loren:** What do you mean?

**Mel:** When we sat down you said you had great news.

**Loren:** Oh yeah that. You're not gonna believe who I'm having dinner with.

**Mel:** Who?

**Loren:** Eddie Duran!

**Mel:** OMG! SERIOUSLY?!

**Loren:** Yes!

**Mel:** How? I mean how did you guys met?

**Loren:** Oh get ready for this! You know the show that tell you about.

**Mel:** Yes?

**Loren:** He will be my partner in it.

**Mel:** OMG? Then you guys will be stucked for month! You're so lucky!

**Loren:** I know right?

**Mel:** OK, so where do you guys are going?

**Loren:** We agreed on having dinner here so we can talk quietly.

**Mel:** Oh, 'talk quietly' I got ya, I got ya.

**Loren:** Mel, nothing will happen!

**Mel:** Yes, but if want something to happen, we need to get you a sexy outfit.

* * *

**The rest of the day for both Eddie and Loren has gone fastly. Eddie and Ian had lunch together and spent the rest of their time at Eddie's. Loren and Mel went to shopping. They checked all of the stores near by and finally found the perfect outfit for the night. During the day Loren texted Eddie her address and the time they should meet. Eddie got ready and was heading to Loren's penthouse. On the way there he stopped by a flower shop and got a bouquet of roses. Now he was standing on the doorway and knocked on the door. When Loren opened it his jaw dropped.**

**So this was it. Still want it to be story? I promise it will get better. The other participants of th show won't be released until the show's first chapter. Good night! Much love. Bridget. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - The dinner and afterwards

**Chapter 3 – The dinner and the following morning**

**Eddie's POV**

**The door was opened and the sexiest woman alive appeared on the doorway. My jaw dropped at the sight of her. Lately it keeps doing it. She was wearing a strapless red dress which ended a little above her knees. It showed all of her curves perfectly. I finally was able to take my eyes off her body. I put a smile on and started talking.**

**Eddie:** Hey Loren! You look beautiful.

**Loren:** Thank you Eddie! You look good too.

**Eddie:** These are for the woman of the house.

**Loren:** That'd be me.

**She took the bouquet from my hand and took a sniff of the flowers.**

**Loren:** Please come in!

**She stepped aside so I could come in. I stepped into the house and it was huge, maybe bigger than mine. On the left side was a large kitchen, next to it the dining table. On the right was the stairs leading to upstairs with the rooms. The balcony was huge as well.**

**Eddie:** You have a nice place! **– Looking around.**

**Loren:** Thanks. The dinner will be ready in a few, if you want you can help or you can just sit on the couch and wait.

**Eddie:** I wanna help you.

**Loren:** OK, then let's go.

**We walked to the kitchen.**

**Eddie:** What are we making? It smells amazing.

**Loren:** Thanks! And by the way we're making… my favourite.

**Eddie:** What's your favourite?

**Loren:** An Italian food.

**Eddie:** Can you be more specific? There are plenty of Italian food out there.

**Loren:** OK. Please don't laugh!

**Eddie:** Why would I?

**Loren:** You'll see. OK, so we're making las-ag-na.

**When I heard Loren saying lasagna I couldn't help not to laugh. I tried so hard to hold back my laughter, but it was so funny and cute.**

**Loren:** Don't laugh at me.

**Eddie:** Sorry, seriously. It was just too funny.

**Loren:** This is why I don't want to say it out. Everyone laughs at me.

**Her face became sad and now I actually started to feel sorry for laughing.**

**Eddie:** Oh, don't be sad. I think it was cute, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed. Are you angry with me?

**As I said the last words the sad face turned into the 'I got ya' face. Her lips turned into a smirk and she started laughing.**

**Loren: **I got ya! **– Laughing**

**Eddie:** You have been messing with me this whole time? You're so mean. I actually started to feel sorry. You know it isn't nice manipulating people.

**Loren:** OK. It wasn't so nice. I'm sorry.

**Now it was my turn to have fun.**

**Eddie:** Haha I got ya. **– Smirking.**

**Loren:** Oh, yeah. Haha I stepped into that didn't I?

**Eddie:** So can we start that las-ag-na**? – Smirking.**

**She playfully hit my shoulder and we started making the food. I think we're gonna be great in Brazil. We get on very well together and we're having a great time. We got the lasagna done and now we're sitting at the table ready for dinner. The gentleman I am, I pulled out Loren's chair for her.**

**Loren:** Thanks!

**I smiled and sat down as well. We started eating and it tasted amazing.  
**

**Eddie:** Loren this is amazing. I would've never thought you can cook like this.

**Loren:** And why is that?

**Eddie:** You know a normal girl in Hollywood isn't capable of this kinda things.

**Loren:** I'm not like those girls. Maybe I became well-known, but I stayed true to myself and the girl I used to be.

**Eddie:** The girl you used to be?

**Loren:** Yeah, before I got famous.

**Eddie:** And what kind of girl were you?

**Loren:** You know a girl who lived in the Valley, dreaming about becoming a singer and meeting Eddie Duran.

**Eddie:** Ohh were you a fan of mine?

**Loren:** I still am. I've been following you since your first album came out.

**Eddie:** Really? Good to know I have fans. **– Loren laughed. –** You know I am a fan of yours too.

**Loren:** Really?

**Eddie:** Yes. Something caught me when I first heard your voice. You have a very beautiful voice by the way.

**Loren:** Thanks. It's very nice of you.

**Eddie:** So are you exicted about the show?

**Loren:** Yes, I am. I'm really looking forward to it.

**Eddie:** Me too. I'm so glad I got this chance. I really needed it.

**Loren:** Yeah. Not I don't like my life but sometimes it gets just so crazy and the feeling of getting enough has been in my heart for so long.

**Eddie:** I feel the same way… So what was your first experience in music?

**Loren:** Oh good question. I think it was when I was 3 or 4. My mom said that I had this annoying habbit when I went into the kitchen and got two pot lids and I marched around the hous singing and banging them together.

**Eddie:** Haha. Like those cymbals. And why did you do that? Where did it come from?

**Loren:** We went to see the rose parade and when I saw the marching band I just knew what wanted to be, when I grow up.

**Eddie: **A cymbal player.

**Loren:** That's just the best job ever.

**After this conversation we ate the rest of our food and talked about random stuffs. We finished eating and then cleared the table. Now we're doing the dishes****. ****I took one of the kitchen spoons and hit a pot lid with it.**

**Loren: **Haha.

**Eddie:** Whaat? It has a really good sound.

**Loren:** You're so mean.

**Eddie:** I'm serious. This is like a hot new instrument. I might use in my next album.

**Bang, bang, bang**

**Loren:** Oh do you? Stop it! Give me that I'll dry it myself.

**We finished the dishes and now we're sitting on the couch with the dessert and a glass of wine.**

**Loren:** So what do you wanna do now?

**Eddie:** How about a movie?

**Loren:** Sounds like fun. Which one would you like?

**Eddie:** It doesn't matter. I watch whatever you pick.

**Loren:** OK, but you can't back off.

**Eddie:** I swear.

**Loren stand up and picked the movie. She put it in and sat down next to me. She pressed play and the movie began. It was the Notebook. Ohh I don't know what I got myself into. I tried to watch it, but I just couldn't. I can watch a film when the most beautiful girl is sitting right next to me, only inches away. She's so beautiful. She has only a little make up on and she still looks natural. Unlike most of the girls she doesn't need make up cause she's gorgouse on her own. She's a natural beauty and I could just sit here watch her all night. She noticed I'm staring and smiled at me. I turned my head back to the TV and then everything went dark.**

**Next morning**

**The sunshine is burning on my face and I feel a very strong headache. I opened my eyes and looked around. I don't know where I am but the place looks familiar. I felt someone wrapped in my arms pressed against my chest. I looked a little bit lower and saw brunette laying next to me. She turned around and I saw her face clearly. It was LOREN TATE?! WTF?! Ohh yeah, now I remember. Last night I came to Loren's for a dinner to get to know each other better, but how did we get into this position? She opened her eyes and smiled at me.**

**Loren: **Good morning!

**Eddie:** Good morning!

**Loren:** How are you feeling?

**Eddie:** Bad. I have a headache and I'm wondering about what happened last night, cause after the middle of the movie everything went black.

**Loren:** Well we drinked a little bit too much and I couldn't let you go home like that so I offered you the couch for the night.

**Eddie:** And how did you get ino the picture?

**Loren:** I was covering you up when you grabbed my hand. You started begging me to stay with you so I slept here.

**Eddie:** Did anything else happen?

**Loren:** No.

**Eddie:** Thank God!

**Loren:** Why do you say that?

**Eddie:** Oh, no please don't take it the wrong way, I just thought for a minut that maybe I've hit on you or something.

**Loren:** No, you were perfect gentleman. A very drunk gentleman.

**Eddie:** Talking about drunk. Do you have any aspirin?

**Loren:** Yes. Kitchen drawer on the left.

**Eddie:** Thanks.

**I got up and I immediately felt dizzy.**

**Loren:** Do you need help?

**Eddie:** No thanks. I'll get it.

**Loren:** OK. I'm gonna go and take a shower if you don't mind.

**Eddie:** Of course not. Go ahead.

**Loren:** OK. You can lay down here if you want.

**Eddie:** OK.

**She left and I walked to the kitchen and got the aspirin. I also grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I walked back and sat down. I took the tabletta and as I was about to lay down, there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it. A very colorful girl was standing. **

**Mel:** Ohh hey Eddie! I thought you would've left by now.

**Eddie:** I'm sorry. Who are you?

**Mel:** I'm Melissa Sanders. I'm Loren's best friend. Where is she and why are you still here?

**Eddie:** She's in the shower and the second question, I'm sure Loren will tell you about it. **– Walking back to the couch.**

**Mel followed me to the couch and sat down opposite of me. I looked up and watched her face better. She looked familiar. Wait, I know who she is.**

**Eddie:** Wait, I know you.

**Mel:** Do you? I don't think so cause I think I would've known if Eddie knows me.

**Eddie:** OK, I don't know you, but I've seen you.

**Mel:** Really? Where?

**Eddie:** At the airport. You were the girl with my best friend.

**Mel:** Wait, Ian is your best friend?

**Eddie:** Yepp.

**Mel:** And he didn't tell me?

**Eddie:** I don't think this is the first thing he tells girl.

**Mel:** Yea, maybe you're right.

**Silent.**

**Eddie:** He likes you, you know?

**Mel:** Who? Ian? How do you know?

**Eddie:** Cause you were the only thing he talked about on the way home yesterday. He said that he hadn't met a girl like you in his whole life, but don't tell him I said that.

**I saw that Mel face turned into red and then we heard some noise behind us. I looked there and my jaw dropped, again, suprisingly. Loren walked down the stairs in a sexy black robe. It stopped a little bit underneath her butt and a little parts of her breasts were visible. And her long legs ohh… I need to get out of here.**

**Eddie:** A-a I'm sorry but I have to go. I forgot I've got something to do today.

**Loren:** Oh, OK. Then see you later.

**Eddie:** Yeah, bye girls.

**I said and walked out of the door.**

**Loren's POV**

**I'm done with my shower and now I'm walking downstairs. I heard Eddie talking to someone but I didn't see who. I walked closer and saw it is Mel. Suddenly Eddie got up from the couch and rushed out of the house. **

**Loren:** Well, it was weird.

**Mel:** OMG, Lo. Did you see it? He's totally into you.

**Loren:** What are talking about?

**Mel:** Lo, you totally turned him on. What do you why did he rushed out so quickly.

**Loren:** You heard him. He forgot he has something to do.

**Mel:** Yeah, right.

**I sat down on the couch and smiled. In a very long time I am completely happy. I've never been happier. **

* * *

**So what do you think? Want another chapter? Please review and enjoy! My entire next week will be off cause it's skibreak so I will have more time for writing and I'll try to update more often. Good night! Much Love. Bridget. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Getting closer

**Chapter 4 –Getting closer  
**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**After Eddie left and me and Mel discussed that Eddie didn't turn on by seeing me in a robe, I went back upstairs and got dressed. Me and Mel made breakfast together and now we're sitting at the table, eating the breakfast. Because of the whole Eddie problem I forgot to ask what Mel's doing here. **

**Loren:** Mel, what are you doing here exactly?

**Mel:** Oh I'm just having lunch in the neighbourhood and just thought I visit you before that.

**Loren:** Well I'm happy to see you. Who are you having lunch with?

**Mel:** You remember the guy I told you about?

**Loren:** The one you met at the airport?

**Mel:** Yeah him.

**Loren:** What about him?

**Mel:** Well he called me last night and told me he wanted to meet me today. – Excited.

**Loren:** OMG Mel that's great.

**Mel:** I know! But now let's talk about you and Eddie.

**Loren:** What about me and Eddie?

**Mel:** What happened last night?

**Loren:** Nothing happened.

**Mel:** I don't belive you. Eddie said that there's something you woud tell me about.

**Loren:** OK… he got a little drunk last night and that's why he spent the night here.

**Mel:** Are you sure nothing else happened?

**Loren:** Yes Mel. I'm 100 % sure. We're just friends and partners.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**After I left Loren's place I went for a drive to calm me and my mind down. I drove around the city like two times and now I'm back at my house. I took my keys out and opened the door. I put my jacket and bag on the piano and then I turned around and noticed my mom sitting on the couch, reading a magazine.**

**Eddie:** Mom! What are you doing here?

**Katy:** Hello to you too!

**Eddie:** Sorry. Weird night.

**Katy:** I just came to visit you, but you were nowhere to be found.

**Eddie:** I didn't spend the night home.

**Katy:** Then where did you spend the night?

**Eddie:** At a friend.

**Katy:** Really? Who is he?

**Eddie:** Mom, you're asking too much.

**Katy:** I'm just curious.

**Eddie:** It isn't a he, it's a she.

**Katy:** Ohh really? Who's this she? **– Smiling.**

**Eddie:** Her name's LorenTate.

**Katy:** The international rockstar, the one who you've been following since her first album came out.

**Eddie:** Yes mom, that one.

**Katy:** Wow. How did you guys meet?

**Eddie:** Remember the show, I told you guys about?

**Katy:** Yeah, the reality show.

**Eddie:** She will be my partner in that show.

**Katy:** That's cool. You must be very happy to meet her. I mean I know your taste in music and nobody has ever grabbed you like she did.

**Eddie:** Yeah.

**Katy:** How do you guys get along?

**Eddie:** We get along great together. **– I said with a smile.**

**Katy's thoughts: There's more behind that smile**

* * *

**It's been a month since the dinner and after that night it has become a habbit for them to have dinner together every night. First at Loren's and then on the other day at Eddie's. They were becoming really good friends and maybe a lot more. They had their flirtatious moments and all the people around them noticed it. Maybe they were the only ones who haven't. They were coming closer to the day they would leave for the show so they spent a lot of time with their family as well. Sometimes the Durans and the Tates came together for dinner and they liked eah other very much. Katy and Nora have become best friends as well Trent and Max. Now only three days left for them and Eddie is at Loren's place helping her with packing her stuffs.**

**Eddie:** Did you hear about what our parents have planned for us?

**Loren:** No. What is it?

**Eddie:** They're planning a dinner for both of our family and friends. They want to say goodbye to us properly before we leave to Brazil.

**Loren:** Aww that's so sweet. I'm so happy they're getting along this good together.

**Eddie:** Yeah, me too. My parents haven't had this good friends for a very long time. I'm happy we found each other.

**Loren smiled.**

**Loren:** So when is the dinner?

**Eddie:** I guess tomorrow, but I'm not sure.

**Loren:** OK. I think we're done with this.

**Eddie:** Great. What are we doing now?

**Loren:** How about packing your stuffs too?

**Eddie:** What? Why do you want to pack my stuff? I could do it myself.

**Loren:** Eddie, as I know you, you'll probably pack your stuffs on the night of the day before we leave.

**Eddie:** OK, maybe you're right. But I was planning on spending the evening with you.

**Loren:** Why? We're spending it together.

**Eddie:** Yes, but we're packing cloths. That's no fun.

**Loren:** Well, how about we pack up your stuffs and then I owe you a fun time?

**Eddie:** It depends. What will be this fun time

**Loren:** You'll see. C'mon let's go.

**She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of her place. They got into Eddie's car and took off to Eddie's penthouse.**

* * *

**Katy's POV**

**Duran houshold**

**I was making dinner for myself when I heard a knock on the door. After putting things in my hand down I washed my hand and went to open the door. I saw my very best friend behind it. I'm happy she's here cause Max had to leave to the club and Eddie, Eddie's somewhere with Loren, as always. (Smirking)**

**Katy:** Hey Nora!

**Nora:** Hi Katy!

**Katy:** What's going on? I'm so happy to see you.

**Nora:** Me too. I just came to discuss the details of the goodbye dinner.

**Katy:** Ok, please come in. I've just finished dinner and I'm alone so would you like to have dinner with me?

**Nora:** I'd love to. Need some girl talk.

**I smiled, grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen.**

**Nora:** Where's everyone?

**Katy:** Max had to go to the club and Eddie's somewhere with Loren.

**Nora:** They get on together very well don't they?

**Katy:** Yes. They became very good friends… and maybe even more.

**Nora:** What do you mean?

**Katy:** I mean that, I've talked to my son many times since then and his eyes always lighten up if she gets involved into the subject, his lips turned into a smile and etc. I just wanna say the way they look at each other shows me that there's more between them than a friendship.

**Nora:** I know. Loren's the same, but I think it will take more time for Loren to open up.

**Katy:** Why?

**Nora:** Cause ever since she first saw him, when she was I think 16, she's been dreaming about meeting him and other stuffs **– Smiling. –** Even when she became an international rockstar, she was the same fangirl over him and now they're like best friends. This entire thing is new for her and she doesn't want to ruin it with a relationship.

**Katy:** I understand, but you can understand me too. My son has been through so much and I just want him to be happy. With all the fame and us it is way more hard for him to find his true love.

**Nora:** Katy. **– She walked up to me and puts her arms around me. –** They will get together. I'm sure of that. We just have to wait till they realize they belong together.

**Katy:** I hope so.

* * *

**Eddie's penthouse**

**Eddie:** OK, now that we're done, where is my fun time?

**Loren:** You'll get it. One thing you have to bring a guitar and your journal .That place is very inspiring.

**Eddie:** OK, I'll go get them.

**Eddie ran upstairs and grabbed his guitar and notebook. He walked back and there was Loren standing with a bandage in her hand.**

**Eddie:** Is that really necessary?

**Loren:** Yes. Now put it on!

**Eddie:** OK, but you know we took my car. -

**Loren:** Where's your keys?

**Eddie:** In my pocket.

**Loren slided her arm between the gasp of Eddie's arm and his body. She slided her hand into her pocket and took the keys out. Her hand was really close to Eddie's sensitive spot. A shiver rolled down on his spine and a dirty thought came across his mind. His thoughts were interrupted by Loren grabbing his hand. Eddie squeezed her hand and Loren led him down to his car. While crossing the hall they said goodbye to Jeffery and he laughed at them. They got into the car and Loren drove off to Eddie's suprise. They finally arrived and Loren helped Eddie out of the car.**

**Eddie:** Can I take it off now?

**Loren:** No, you can't. Just follow me.

**Eddie:** What about the guitar?

**Loren:** We'll come back for them. Now I jus wanna show it to you.

**They walked up to the hill.**

**Loren:** OK. Take it off.

**Eddie did what he was told and was very suprised to see that they were at his spot.**

**Eddie: OK, what are we doing on my spot?**

**Loren:** What are you talking about? This is my spot.

**Eddie:** Now it's my spot.

**Loren:** Now it is not.

**Eddie:** OK, how about we share it?

**Loren:** I can live with that.

**Eddie:** You were right. This place is really inspiring.

**Loren:** Told ya. I just love to come up here and clear my mind off.

**She turned around and looked at the beautiful view of LA. Eddie wanted to go closer to Loren, so he started to walk up to her, but as Loren heard the noises behind her he turned back and they bumped into each other. Eddie was laying on the top of Loren and their faces were only inches away. He started leaning in and Loren did the same. **

**Eddie's POV**

**This is it. I'm finally gonna kiss Loren. This is the moment I've been waiting for. Just as our lips almost touched, I felt my body getting wet. I looked up and the rain started pouring. I quickly got up and helped Loren up. We ran back down and hopped into my car. Why?! Why?!**

* * *

**So new chapter. Hope you like it. Only two chapters till the show. Thank you for all your reviews. A big shout-out to CJ(guest), Tries(Guest), .9 and Cavalialover- read her stories! They're amazing. Love all of your reviews. Please review and enjoy. Good night. Much Love. Bridget. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Brazil

**Chapter 5 – Brazil**

**Loren's POV**

**OK this is really awkward. We're sitting in the car and the rain is pouring hard outside. I still can't believe what happaned up there. Was Eddie really going to kiss me? I mean I really want him to or I don't know. This is still so unbelievable. I've been dreaming about meeting Eddie Duran and becoming his girlfriend ever since I was 16 but now this daydream became reality. Me and Eddie are like best friends and I don't if I really want to throw that friendship away and jump into something else. While thinking I haven't noticed that Eddie has already took off and now we're back at his house.**

**Eddie:** Are you OK?

**Loren:** Yeah. Why?

**Eddie:** You've just been quiet since we left.

**Loren:** Everything's fine, just thinking about stuffs.

**Eddie:** OK… So since the fun time plans failed. What do we do now?

**Loren:** I don't know. What would you like to do?

**Eddie:** Well, I haven't seen my mom a lot this week so how about we suprise her with a visit.

**Loren:** Great idea! Haven't seen Mama Katy in a while.

**Eddie:** You know she loves you.

**Loren:** Really?

**Eddie:** Yeah. She always talks about you. I think she thinks of you as her own daughter.

**Loren:** Yes. She's pretty like a second mother to me too… I'm just so happy with my life now. I mean I have everything I've ever wanted. A loving family and friends, great career and fans… and I'm able to share my music with the rest of the world. Everything's great.

**Eddie smiled and put his hands above mine. We arrived to the Duran mansion and Eddie parked the car on the driveway. Another car was there and it wasn't Max. I looked at it better and realized it's my mother's. She didn't tell me she was coming over here.**

**Eddie:** Is that your mom's car?

**Loren:** Yes it is.

**Eddie:** Then it looks like we'll have a mother-son and daughter time.

**Loren:** Yeah.

**Eddie stepped out of the car and walked over to my side. He opened the door for me and offered his hand to help me out. We walked to the door hand in hand and went inside. We heard noises from the kitchen so we walked there. My mom was setting the table and Katy was talking about us. We stepped aside and eavesdropped the conversation.**

**Katy:** Yes. They became very good friends… and maybe even more.

**Nora:** What do you mean?

**Katy:** I mean that, I've talked to my son many times since then and his eyes always lighten up if she gets involved into the subject, his lips turned into a smile and etc. I just wanna say the way they look at each other shows me that there's more between them than a friendship.

**Nora:** I know. Loren's the same, but I think it will take more time for Loren to open up.

**Katy:** Why?

**Nora:** Cause ever since she first saw him, when she was I think 16, she's been dreaming about meeting him and other stuffs **– Smiling. –** Even when she became an international rockstar, she was the same fangirl over him and now they're like best friends. This entire thing is new for her and she doesn't want to ruin it with a relationship.

**Katy:** I understand, but you can understand me too. My son has been through so much and I just want him to be happy. With all the fame and us it is way more hard for him to find his true love.

**Nora:** Katy. **– She walked up to Katy and puts her arms around her. –** They will get together. I'm sure of that. We just have to wait till they realize they belong together.

**Katy:** I hope so.

**My face was like a tomato after they stopped talking. I looked up and saw that Eddie was blushing too. OMG this will make things more awkward than it is now. I walked into the room and our parents pulled away.**

**Nora:** Hey guys! What are you doing here?

**Katy:** Yeah. We thought you spend the evening together.

**Eddie:** Well we planned on it. But the rain got into the picture, so we thought we visit our amazing moms.

**Katy ran over to Eddie and hugged him. He picked her up and spun her around. **

**Loren:** Mommy.

**I walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace.**

**Nora:** I love you honey.

**Loren:** Me too.

**Katy** So we were just about to start dinner. Do you wanna join us?

**Eddie:** Of course. I missed your cook so much.

**We all sat down at the table. Eddie besides me and Katy and mom oppisite us.**

**Eddie's POV**

**Eddie:** So what are we eating?

**Katy:** Lasanga.

**Eddie:** Oh delicious, but I think I didn't hear you correctly mom. Loren do you wanna tell me what are we having for dinner?

**Nora started laughing cause she knew where I'm going with the subject. I looked at Loren's face and she was blushing and smiling. I just love teasing her. She's so cute when she's blushing.**

**Loren:** No, I don't. Ask someone else.

**Katy:** OK. What is going on here? I don't understand.

**Nora:** When Loren was little she loved lasagna…

**Loren:** … but I didn't know how to say it correctly.

**Nora:** She still does.

**Loren:** Mom!

**Nora:** What?

**Katy:** OK, now I have to hear it.

**Loren:** No.

**Katy:** Please Loren. Do it for me not for them! Please!

**Loren:** OK… I would like an other serve of las-ag-na.

**We all laughed and Loren's face instantly turned into red.**

**Katy:** That was so cute.

**Eddie:** I heard it second time and it's still the cutest thing I've ever heard.

**I said and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me with a smile on her face and it was still red like krabs. I love that I have this effect on her, but she's got the same on me. We talked about other stuffs and had a great time. I'm gonna miss this family dinners while we'll in Brazil, but at least I'll have Loren with me.**

* * *

**The following two days have gone fast. The next day they had dinner together with their families and friends. Everyone said goodbye to them and they were ready to leave. On the day before they'd took off for the show Loren spent the night at Eddie's place so it'll be way more easier to get to the airport.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**This is the day we leave for the show. I'm so exicted and at the same time very sad cause I'm gonna miss my family and my friends. Now I'm standing besides the car while Eddie putting our luggages to the truck. We got into the car and the driver drove off to the airport. The private jet and our family were waiting for us. We said one last goodbye to each other and then went up to the plane.**

**Eddie's POV**

**We arrived safely and a limo was waiting for us there. It drove us to a hotel and two men led us to our room. There were two backpacks on one bed. There was only one bed they must have given the wrong room to us. Not that I'm complaining. I tried to convince Loren that I'll sleep on the couch, but she said it was OK if I sleep with her. So we changed into our PJs and climbed into the bed. Loren was laying on her side and I wrapped my arms around her. She snuggled closer and we fell asleep in each other's arms.**

* * *

**So new chapter. Hope you like it! It may be a little short sorry, but couldn't think of anything else to write. Thank you for all your reviews! I love reading them. You guys are the best! I got the next chapter ready in a long time ago so it'll be updated too. Please enjoy and review! Good Night! Much love! Bridget. :) **


	7. Chapter 7 - The party begins

**Chapter 6 - The party begins**

**Loren's POV**

**Two men appeared on our doorway and told us that it was time to go. Eddie and I grabbed our backpacks and followed the men out. In front of the building was parking a limo, waiting for us to step in. One of the guys opened the door for us. The glasses are darkened so we couldn't see anything.**

**Eddie: **So how are you feeling?

**Loren:** I don't know. I'm really looking forward to this show and I'm just really excited about finding out the other participants.

**Eddie:** Yeah, me too. Who do you think will be there?

**Loren:** I have no clue.

**Our conversation was interrupted when the car stopped. The door was swung open and the men signeled us to get out. We did what we were told and we saw that we were at the edge of the jungle. We started walking until we reached a glade with a lot of people on it. We went closer and got a clearer sight of them. OMG Christina Aguilera and Nicki Minaj and …?! My astonishment was interrupted when two women walked out of the woods. I couldn't see their faces. I believe they will be our hosts.**

**Woman1:** Welcome everybody! My name is Arielle Kebbel and I am going to be your host.

**Woman2:** Hi everyone! I am Kaley Cuoco and I'm gonna be the other host of the show. I am very excited to work with you guys.

**Arielle:** As all of you guys know you are here to participate in this competion called 'Survivors'.

**Kaley:** As the title sounds this show is gonna be about surviving. You have to manage to live without the things you've got used to in your Hollywood life. If you look around you can see all your opponents.

**Arielle:** Don't worry nothing will happen tonight. We're just here to welcome you and to tell you your first task, which is…

**Kaley:** Find a place for a shelter and build one. Go and have fun! We will see you in the morning.

**A&K:** Good night.

**With that they went back to the woods.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**The first task has been told and everybody on the glade took off to complete it. Me and Loren started off as well to look for a place. The other participants are very interesting. I don't know all of them, but some of them has been my good friend for a long time. It's not gonna be hard to get along with them.**

**Loren:** Eddie, I think while we're looking for the place, we should collect some stuffs useful for the shelter.

**Eddie:** I think it's a good idea.

**We've been collecting leaves, branches and everything useful for the last 1 hour and we still haven't found the perfect place for the shelter.**

**Loren:** Why can't we find a place?

**Eddie:** Relax. We will.

**Loren:** No, Eddie! We've been walking around in this bloody jungel for the last hour and we have nothing.

**Eddie:** Loren… turn around!

**Loren:(Turning around)** Why? Oh my God! This is it! It's perfect. Eddie we found it.

**Suddenly the joy take over of her and she jumped into my arms. Again we almost kissed. **

**Loren:(Awkwardly)** We should…aa… start building.

**I've been saying this since I found out that Loren will be my partner, but I'm just more sure of it now. This show is gonna be amazing and I will enjoy every moment of it.**

* * *

**Later that night**

**The shelter's been finished and both Eddie and Loren were tired as hell so they decided to call it a day and get some sleep.**

**Eddie's POV**

**Loren has been turning around for the last 30 minutes and I couldn't sleep either. All of a sudden Loren sat up.**

**Eddie:** Hey. Is everything OK?

**Loren:** Yeah. I just need to get used to the ground. It's a little uncomfortable.

**Eddie:** Come here **- I said and opened my arms for her.**

**Loren:** What do you mean?

**I know it was weird that I said that but I just want her to feel comfortable. We need to sleep cause tomorrow will be a rough day. We don't know what will happen and we need to prepare for everything… and yes I want to hold her in my arms.**

**Eddie:** Come lay on me! I'm not made of rock and it's more comfortable than laying on the ground.

**Loren:** I don't know Eddie...

**Eddie:** We need to get some sleep for tomorrow and I can't sleep if you can't sleep.

**Loren:** OK.

**She said and she slided closer to me and layed her head on my chest. I put my arms around her and just enjoyed the feeling of her being wrapped up in my arms.**

**Loren:** So what do you think about the teams?

**Eddie:** What do yo mean?

**Loren:** I mean who do you think trustworthy is? Do you know any of them?

**Eddie:** Well I know Joe Jonas, Paul Wesley and Nicky Minaj.

**Loren:** OK. I know Demi, Nina and Bridgit.

**Eddie:** Oh I also know Adam Levine.

**Loren:** So we know the half of them. What about the other half?

**Eddie:** Justin hates me ever since I won an award that he was also nominated for.

**Loren:** He's not my favourite either.

**Eddie:** Yeah. What about the blond girl and that dude with her?

**Loren:** I have no idea who they are. I've never heard of them.

**Girl:** That's probably cause they're not stars.

**When Loren heard the voice she snuggeled closer to me. Maybe I'm selfish but I loved taking advantage of that.**

**Eddie:** Who's there?

**The leaves that covered the entrance of the shelter were pulled away and a shadow appeared.**

**Girl:** Easy. It's just me Demi.

**Loren:** Oh my Gosh Demi. You scared the hell out of us.

**Demi:** Sorry. I just couldn't sleep and I thought going for a walk will get me sleepy.

**She came closer and got a sight of us.**

**Demi:** Sorry, am I interrupting something?

**A confused look appeared on Loren's face but then she looked down and realized what she was talking about. She quickly pushed me away and sat up.**

**Loren:** No, of course not. So what were you saying about the blondie and her friend?

**Subject diversion, too obvious.**

**Demi:** Just that they're not stars. They're just lucky.

**Eddie:** What do you mean?

**Demi:** Chloe is the daugheter of James Charter.

**We both looked clueless.**

**Demi:** You know the head of the most labels in the US. **- We were still clueless -** He's the owner of my label, so I had the pleasure of meeting her.

**Loren:** Oh is she nice?

**Demi:** She's a bitch. She's been trying to get a role for I don't know how long but she had no luck with it. So she's always getting together with the most famous person in Hollywood and trying to take advantage of that.

**Loren:** How?

**Demi:** She tries to build her career by taking advantage of the guys' connections.

**Eddie:** I see.

**Loren:** How do you know all of this?

**Demi:** Well once Joe cheated on me with her and wanted to leave me for her. **(In my fantasy they're dating)**

**Loren:** OMG Demi. That's awful.

**Demi:** It doesn't matter. It was a while ago. We talked it out. But of course little princess hasn't told her daddy any of this so I had to be nice with her if I wanted to keep my job, but now there's nothing in the way of me kicking her ass.

**Loren and I laughed at her excitement.**

**Eddie:** And what does the guy have to do with this?

**Demi:** Tyler's her real boyfriend and now they're thinking they will be world-known if they win this show.

**Loren:** So they're not the team to alliance with.

**Demi:** No, they aren't.

**Loren:** OK, so who's left?

**Eddie:** Dylan Boyld, but he's everything but trustworthy. He is one of the many stuck-up actors that thinks they own Hollywood.

**Loren:** And we don't know the rest. OK I think we had this out. Now we know who we can count on.

**Demi:** You guys can definitely count on us.

**Loren:** Thank you Demi.

**Demi:** You're welcome. You know we've been there for each other for so long and we're not gonna stop it now.

**Loren:** Yeah, I know.

**Demi:** OK, but now I'm gonna let you guys get some sleep. Good night and we'll see each other in the morning.

**E&L:** Good night!

**Demi:** Don't swallow each other's mouth.

**She said and quickly ran out of shelter.**

**Loren:** Well, we'd better go to sleep.

**Eddie:** Yeah.

**We both laid back but this time Loren laid back to her earlier spot.**

**Eddie:** You know you still can lay here.

**Loren:** I don't know Eddie what if someone see us.

**Eddie:** We're not doing anything we're just trying to bring the best out of sleeping on the ground.

**Loren:** OK.

**She laid back and I put my arms around her. She looked up and I looked down at her. For a moment our eyes met and we both forgot about everything else. I saw her leaning in and I followed her lead. Our lips were inches away and I quickly closed the gap. I closed my eyes and we started moving our lips slowly at first but the speed instantly headed up. I rolled her on the top of me and I started rubbing her waist. She bit my bottom lip trying to get entrance to my mouth. I gladly opened it and she slipped her tongue into my mouth. Her hands traveled down from my face to my chest and then my abs. Her hands went under my shirt and she stated rubbing my sixpack. Now it was my turn to have a little fun so I put my hands on her ass and gave it a squeeze and like I expected she opened and I quickly slipped my tongue into it. After exploring her mouth very properly we pulled away cause the air was needed.**

**Eddie:** Wow.

**She rolled back to the ground and covered her face with her hands.**

**Loren:** Eddie what the hell just happened?

**Eddie:** Ohh, I think we kissed.

**Loren:** No, I know what we did, but why did we do it?

**Eddie:** Easy to answer. Because we like each other.

**With that I crushed my lips onto hers again and the only word in my mind was:**

**FINALLY! **

* * *

**Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter is under process. Please send me ideas for tasks and duells. I really need them. Please review and enjoy! Much love. Bridget. :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Author's Note 2

**Author's Note 2**

**Hey guys! I'm happy that you liked the chapters I wrote. If you still want me to continue this story, then I need your help. I need ideas for tasks and duels. So what do you say?  
Please review! Next chapter is coming soon.  
Much Love Bridget.:)**

**The list of the other participants:**

** Rorke  
Charter  
**

** Tate  
Duran  
**

** Boyld  
Wendel  
**

** Lovato  
Jonas  
**

** Minaj  
Mendler  
**

** Levinex  
Aguilera  
**

** Dobrev  
Wesley  
**

** Bieber  
Cyrus  
**

** Gomez  
Swift  
**

** West  
Kardashian**


	9. Chapter 9 - The first challange

**Chapter 7 – The first challange**

**The kiss has been going on for a short matter of time, but Loren came to her senses and pulled back.**

**Lore:** Eddie we need to stop.

**Eddie:** Why?

**Loren:** What if someone catch us? I mean Demi just did.

**Eddie:** Loren. Demi hasn't seen anything, and frankly I don't care if someone see us kissing. I've been pretending since the day we met. Pretending not to like you, but I realize that I've been lying to myself cause I do like you… I've wanted to do this for a very long time and now I did it I'm not gonna let anything to stop me.

**Loren**: I don't know Eddie.

**Eddie:** Loren, if you wouldn't have enjoyed it, then you would've stopped me.

**Loren:** What do you want from me?

**Eddie:** Just admit it! You can't deny the chemistry between us. – Brushing a piece of her hair behing her ear.

**Loren:** No, I can't because I know it is there.

**Eddie:** Then what is the problem?

**Loren:** I don't think this is a good place for starting a relationship.

**Eddie:** Loren. I don't care where or when we start this, but I wanna do it. I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you… **- Loren blushed. -** I think this place's better for us cause in Hollywood we wouldn't have had time for each other. I know here we can't go on dates or something but it's better than nothing. So will you be my girlfriend?

**Loren:** Yes, yes, a hundred time yes.

**Loren jumped on Eddie and attacked his lips.**

* * *

**Next morning**

**After they've been kissing for the half of the night they eventually fall asleep. Now they're sleeping and cuddling, when they heard a big bang sound. Both of them woke up and groaned, but when they looked at each other they smiled.**

**Loren:** Good morning!

**Eddie:** Good morning beautiful! **– He tightened his grip around her and kissed the top of her head.**

**Loren giggled and snuggled closer to Eddie's chest.**

**Loren:** What was this bang?

**Eddie:** I think it's sign for us to wake up.

**Loren:** And then do what?

**Bimp, bimp. Bimp, bimp.**

**Eddie:** What was that?

**Loren:** I think it came for your backpack.

**Eddie sat up and packed the backpack out. On the bottom he found a phone. It showed that they got a text message. Eddie opened it and read it out loud.**

**Eddie: **Good morning sleepy-heads! We hope you guys enjoyed your first night in Brazil, but from now on things are getting serious. So get ready and we'll be in touch.

**Loren:** Oughh! **– She started to stand up, but Eddie twitched her back to the ground and she landed on Eddie's lap.**

**Loren:** Eddie what are you doing? We have to go, if we don't want to be late! **– Giggling**

**Eddie: **No, we don't. They haven't mentioned anything about time so don't worry.

**Loren:** We still have to get ready.

**Eddie:** Just give me 10 minutes and I promse you we will get ready.

**Loren:** OK, but it depens on what you wanna do?

**Eddie:** This.

**He said and leaned over to Loren's face. He crushed his lips onto hers and began kissing her with so much passion. She turned around in his lap and wrapped her legs around his torso. He started rubbing her waist and Loren's hands were all over Eddie's chest. They ran out of air so they pulled away.**

**Loren:** Well I think we can arrange something.

**She said and kissed Eddie again. They were really into it when they heard people laughing and talking outside the shelter, so they pulled away. Loren stood up and walked out and Eddie just followed her. They saw Demi, Joe, Paul and Nina coming into their way.**

**Loren:** Hey guys! What are you doing here?

**Joe:** We just keep ourselves busy since we don't know what to do.

**Eddie reached Loren and put one of his arms around her waist.**

**Demi:** And what are you guys doing?

**Eddie:** We were just being lazy and when we heard you we thought we come out.

**As this lie left Eddie's mouth a slight blush came across Loren's face. Demi and Nina seemed to notice that, but the guys just continued the conversation.**

**Paul:** We were going for a walk to explore the jungle. You wanna come?

**Eddie:** Why not? Loren?

**Loren:** Yeah, sounds like fun.

**They all got going after this. The boys are going before the girls. They are just talking and laughing. Back to the girls Nina and Demi started questioning Loren about Eddie.**

**Demi:** So Loren. Mind to tell us what is going on between you and Eddie.

**Loren:** What do you mean?

**Nina:** Oh c'mon! We all see that blush earlier and they way you were wrapped up in Eddie's arm showed us that something happened last night.

**Loren:** Nothing's happened.

**Demi:** Loren…

**Loren:** OK something might have happened.

**Nina:** And what do you mean by that?

**Loren:** He kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend. **– Squealing queitly so the boys couldn't hear them.**

**Demi:** I knew it! I knew it! When I caught you laying on him and his arms being wrapped around you I just knew that something would definitely happen.

* * *

**Boys**

**Joe:** So Eddie. What's up with you and Loren?

**Eddie:** Why would you think something's up?

**Paul:** C'mon when you came out you put your arm around her. It's pretty obvious.

**Eddie put his head down and just smiled to himself.**

**Eddie:** Well you caught me. We kissed and I asked her to be my girlfriend.

**Joe:** Really? And all that over a night?

**Eddie:** Dude, I've known her for a month or so now. Some intimate things happened, but we've never gotten this far.

**Joe:** Good for you.

**Paul:** Yeah. Keep an eye on her. She's gorgeous.

**Eddie:** I will don't worry… and now I'd like to talk to my girlfriend so excuse me guys.

**Joe and Paul just laughed at him. Eddie turned around and walked towards Loren. The girls saw him coming and took it as their clue to go.**

**Nina:** Lover boy is coming.

**They gained upon Joe and Paul left Eddie and Loren alone. For a couple of minutes they were just walking next to each other. They couldn't take it anymore and bursted out at the same time.**

**Loren:** I told the girls.

**Eddie:** I told the boys.

**They laughed.**

**Loren:** They wouldn't leave me alone so I told them.

**Eddie:** So did I… So wanna take a trip?

**Loren:** What about them?

**Eddie:** I'm sure they'll understand.

**Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and led her into woods. While walking around they talked about anything and everything. After 15 minutes walking they found a lagoon with a waterfall. A smile appeared on both of their faces and they ran closer. **

**Loren:** Do you wanna take a bath?

**Eddie:** Let's go!

**They hold hands and ran under the waterfall. Water was all over them, but they only laughed. Eddie couldn't take the urge to kiss Loren anymore. She was just so beautiful all wet and stoaked. He leaned to kiss her and she immidiately kissed him back. After another 10 minutes of kissing and having fun they decided to go back to their shelter. They did and got themselves dried. As they were done with drying themselves the phone beeped again.**

**Loren:** Are you ready? The time of the first challange has come and we're sure you can't wait to find out what it is. But to do that you need to come to the glade. We'll be in touch.

**Eddie:** Well then let's go!

**They walked to the glade and noticed a bus parking in the middle of it. The men signaled them to get in so they did what they were told. Everyone was at the bus waiting expect Chloe, Tyler, Dylan and Justin. They were late. Eddie and Loren sat down before Joe and Demi and behind Nicki and Bridgit. The other members finally arrived so the bus took off. No long later they were at the a roadstead. They exited the vehicle and saw Kayle standing there. They walked closer.**

**Kaley:** Welcome everyone to roadstead of the city Porto Alegre, Brazil.

**They clapped along. **

**Kaley:** Today's challange is called 'Give me some honey'. We have two platforms suspened high above the water, connected by two beams. On one platform there are buckets and will be the contenders. On the other platform there are two bathtub filled with honey. Your goal today is to collect as much honey from the tub as you can to your bucket using only your bodies. – Everyone gasped when she said this. - This is where it could get a little bit freaky. So when I say go, one team member is gonna make their way across the beam and they jump into the tub with the honey. Once they've covered their bodies completely with honey, they will make their way back across the beam to their team member who's waiting there with open arms, because their team mate has to wipe all the honey that you collected on your body into the buckets. Once they've got the honey off your body they will run across the beam and do the same. You guys will continue this process for 10 minutes. Whoever has accumulated the leats honey becomes the losers and goes straight to the arena. If you fall in the water, don't worry about it. Just get right back up. Now here's a little twist. The two teams with the most honey collected are gonna go head to head to define the winners. The one winner will be then declared the power couple. The power couple is not only safe from the illuminition, but they are also gonna be deciding who goes against the losers in the arena. OK you guys to be fair you all got a name tag right? **– We all nodded. -** Put them all in here and I will choose who's gonna start this game.

**We put the tags into a cap and Kaley mixed them up. She took one out and read the name on it.**

**Kaley: **The starters have been choosen… So the couple who are going to go first is…

* * *

**So new chapter. Hope you like it! So who's going to go first? Who's gonna win? Who's gonna be the power couple? Who's going to the arena? Thanks for the advices, I may use them. If you're wondering I took the challange from the Challange: Battle of the Exes. Please review and enjoy! Much love! Bridget. :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Who's gonna be the one?

**Chapter 8 – Who's gonna be the one?**

**Eddie's POV**

**When Kaley told us the challenge I was like a little boy in candy store. The bigest grin was planted on my face and I couldn't imagine better challenge. I mean who wouldn't want to wipe honey off Loren's body. Touching every part of it… Ohh I need to stop thinking about it before I get turned on. I placed my hands on her waist and whispered to her ear.**

**Eddie:** I think I'm gonna love this game.

**Loren:** I bet.

**Kaley:** The starters have been choosen… So the couple who are going first is …

**Please God let us go first. I don't think I can wait any longer.**

**Kayle:** Selena and Taylor and the other one is … Miley and Justin.

**Eddie:** Crap! **– Muttering.**

**I think my displeasure was a little too noticeable cause Loren laughed at me. **

* * *

**The choosen competitors got up to the platforms and the game has began. **

**The rest of the crew has already gone and now it's time for Loren and Eddie. They got paired with Chloe and Tyler. They changed into their bathsuit and all of the girls gasped at how muscular Eddie was. Loren just smirked to herself cause she knew that his body is all hers. They climbed up to the platform.**

**Loren:** Eddie this beam is really greasy. I don't think I can do this.

**Eddie:** Lo, you can do anything you want. All you have to do is concentrate to right in front of you, don't look down and try not to loose your balance. OK?

**Loren:** OK.

**Kaley:** OK guys are you ready? One, two, go!

**At first Loren was a little insecure, but she got all the strength together she had and ran across the beam. On the other hand Chloe, who set off good, fell into the water half way to the bath tub. Meanwhile Loren jumped into the tub, covered her body and ran back. Eddie began to wipe off the honey starting with Loren's arms and legs. The next was Loren's torso. Eddie slide his hands down all the way from Loren shoulders, passing her breasts to her stomach. He tried to be as fast as he could, but it was too tempting. They continued the process and their bucket was full in 6 minutes. When they were done, they jumped into each other's arms and a big kiss was placed on Loren's lips by Eddie. Everyone on the roadstead glared at them in suprise, but they didn't really care. They got back to the harbour and now it was time to find out who the losers and the power couple are.**

**Kaley:** Congratulations guys! You all have done the first challenge very well, but you know that only one can win. So firstly let's find out who's gonna be the losers? The pair who collected the honey over the longest time is… Dylan and Kim. I'm sorry guys, but you're definitely gonna be there at the first elimination in the arena. And now it is time to find out who will compete for being the power couple. The two teams with the less time are… Loren and Eddie and Nina and Paul.

**Eddie and Loren were happy they made it to the top two. Eddie was maybe a little happier cause he got a chance to touch Loren's body like this again. They got back up and repeated the task. They finished almost at the same time as Nina and Paul, but they weren't sure. **

**Kaley:** The power couple, who won this challenge, is… Paul and Nina. I'm very sorry Loren and Eddie you only had a little disadvantage. Maybe next time.

**After getting herself cleaned up and changed back into her cloths Loren walked back to the bus only to see Chloe with her hands on Eddie's chest. He tried to push her away, but she doesn't get to cue and keep doing and went even further when she tried to kiss Eddie. That was when Loren encrouched and stepped between them.**

**Eddie:** Loren. I know it sounds lame, but it's not what it looks like.

**Loren:** Eddie you don't have to explain anything. I saw everything.

**Chloe:** Oh yeah? And what did you see that we were about to kiss, but you interrupted.

**Loren:** I suggest to keep your mouth shut, before I shut it myself.

**Eddie held onto Loren before she could do anything.**

**Eddie:** Loren don't make a scene. Let's just ignor her, like the entertainment business does.

**Loren laughed and after giving Eddie a kiss they entered the bus again and made their way back to the jungel.**

**Chloe:** I'm sure that Loren bitch will manipulate them to choose one of us. – Whispering.

**Loren:** Excuse me?! What the hell did you just say?

**Chloe:** I think you heard me.

**Loren:** You know it's nice that you're talking about me behind my back, but if you think I am the bitch, you clearly haven't looked into the mirror lately.

**Loren leaned back and whispered to Demi.**

**Loren:** You were right. She's a bitch.

**Demi just laughed.**

* * *

**They arrived back to the jungle and they were realesed after being informated about the first elimination by Arielle. She told them where it's going to be held at. She also told them that they only had three days to prepare for it. Now the main concern for everyone was that who is gonna be picked out to go against the losers. The normal half of the crew was sitting around the fire that they have made. Loren is sitting between Eddie's legs laying on his chest with his arms are wrapped around her waist. The others were sitting opposite of them and they were talking to each other.**

**Loren:** What the hell is this Chloe girl thinking? She thinks I need to manipulate someone to get rid of her? Trust me she has enough haters here besides.

**Eddie:** Calm down babe. She's not worth it.

**Loren:** I know, but… ohh I'm not usually like that. I always try to be nice with everybody even the ones who are being mean to me, but she just keeps getting on my nerves.

**Joe:** Yeah Lo. She is a totally waste of your time.

**Demi:** We've learnt it. She's not worth being mad at.

**Loren:** OK, I'll just shut up.

**Everyone laughed and Eddie kissed Loren's forehead.**

**Nina:** And for the record, nobody's gonna manupilate us.

**Paul:** It is our decision to make and we will choose whoever we want.

**They talked for a little while until some of them get tired and went to sleep. Loren and Eddie were whispering and giggling for the whole time and they were behaving like nobody was around.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**Now everybody went back to their shelters and I was sitting next to the fire. Eddie went to the woods to pee and he said we would go back too afterwards. I heard some sprigs breaking and I thought it was Eddie coming back, but I was wrong. The one and only Justin Bieber was standing there smirking at me. Why in the hell is he grinning?**

**Loren:** Can I help you?

**He didn't answer, he just started walking towards me. He pushed me against the tree and put his hands on my waist. I tried to escape from his grip, but he was too strong. This is a sentence I thought I'd never say.**

**Loren:** Justin let go of me!

**Justin:** Why? I like it and I bet you do too.

**Loren:** No, I don't so let the hell go of me.

**Justin:** No, I think I'll do this instead.

**He started leaning in, but a male voice from behind us. I've never been happier to hear this voice.**

**Man:** Ahhmm…

**Justin:** Need something?

**Man:** Yes, I need you to get your hands off my girlfriend!

**He walked near to us and shoved Justin away. **

**Justin:** And who said that she's your girlfriend?

**Eddie:** Ohh, I thought that kiss was clear, but if you didn't get it I gladly show you again.

**He pulled me closer and then kissed me fiercely. Eddie moved his hands lower from my waist to my butt he gave up and walked away. My hands slide under his shirt and gently started to scratch his back. After our 10 minutes long mindblowing make out session we unwillingly pulled away.**

**Loren:** Wow! I could get used to being greeted like this.

**Eddie:** Haha. I missed you. **– He said and put his forehead against mine.**

**Loren:** I missed you too. **– I said.**

**He smiled and kissed the tip of my noes.**

**Justin:** I'm still here you know?

**Eddie:** Ohh really? I didn't notice you. **– I laughed. –** Stop hitting on my girl or you'll regret it. Choose someone from your age, kid.

**He took my hand and we walked away from Justin to our shelter. As we was walking I turned my head to look at him and couldn't help staring. His muscular body, his handsome face and every inch of his is beautiful. I feel like I'm falling in love with him more everyday and so far he's the best thing that has ever happened to me.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**When I saw Justin and Loren I thought my head was going to blow up. I cleared my throath to make my presence known and he didn't even bother to turn around he just unashamedly said 'need something'. I mean seriously what the hell does this little twerp think of himself. Nobody can touch my girl like this. **

**Eddie:** Yes, I need you to get your hands off my girlfriend!

**I walked closer to them and shoved Justin off Loren. **

**Justin:** And who said that she's your girlfriend?

**Eddie:** Ohh, I thought that kiss was clear, but if you didn't get it I gladly show you again.

**With that I pulled Lo into the most passionated kiss I've ever had. This started to heat up and I moved my hands from her waist to her butt and started gently massaging it. He put her arms under my shirt and started sratching my back. I gotta admit this is really turning me on and if I could I would just push against this tree and take the next level, but I know she's not ready. Unfortunately the lack of air kicked in and we reluctantly broke apart.**

**Loren:** Wow! I could get used to being greeted like this. **– She said laughing.**

**Ohh man I love her laughter.**

**Eddie:** Haha. I missed you. **– I said putting my forehead against hers.**

**Loren:** I missed you too.

**I smiled and kiss the tip of her noes.**

**Justin:** I'm still here you know.

**Oh you've got to be kidding me.**

**Eddie:** Oh really? I didn't notice you. Stop hitting on my girl or I swear you'll regret you were even born.

**I said and grabbed Loren's hand and walked away from him. I swear if I could I woud just beat him up, but I know it would get me out of this competition and I don't want that. And fighting in front of the world is totally against my character. As we was walking I felt Loren's gaze at me so I turned my head to look at her. Our eyes met and I got lost in those beautiful orbs of hers. I'm just so lucky to have her as my girlfriend. I mean she's the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen and she's mine.**

**Eddie:** Enjoying the view?

**Loren:** Of course. Listen, thank you for defending me from Justin.

**Eddie:** Oh Lo, don't be silly. That's my job to protect you. But I swear if I see him doing this to you once again I'll knock him out.

**Loren:** Eddie. **– She said and clasped her arm with mine.**

**Eddie:** I know, I know. Don't worry I'm not gonna do anything stupid. I know it'll get me kicked out and I don't want that, cause I actually like living with you in this jungel.

**Loren:** Oh really?

**Eddie:** Yes.

**We arrived to the shelter and a picnic basket with a blanket was placed there. I picked up the note on it and read it out loud.**

_**For being the second and a lot more. Enjoy it ;)**_

**I looked back at Loren and she was smiling widely. **

**Eddie: **So Miss Tate, shall we?

Loren: A late night picnic with you in the jungel? Absolutely!

**I grabbed the basket and we made our way into the woods. This is gonna be a great night.**

* * *

**Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it. To answer some of your questions yes they're Nina Dobrev and Paul Wesley. I'm just a big Stelena fan. I apoligize to the Justin Bieber fans but I don't like him. Thank you for you reviews they are very sweat. Ecspecially this one: **_**Celena233: I love this story I would say your the best writer u could make it big! **_**I also want to give a shout-out to tries(guest) and adazz830 who's story 'Without love' is amazing.****Thank you so much for your support! You guys are my inspiration and I love you. Enjoy the new chapter and please review! Bridget. :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - The late night picnic

**Chapter 9 – The late night picnic**

_**Previously on Survivors:**_

_**We arrived to the shelter and a picnic basket with a blanket was placed there. I picked up the note on it and read it out loud.**_

_**For being the seconds and a lot more. Enjoy it! ;)**_

_**I looked back at Loren and she was smiling widely.**_

_**Eddie: So Miss Tate, shall we?**_

_**Loren: A late night picnic with you in the jungel? Absolutely!**_

_**I grabbed the basket aand we made our way into the woods. This night is gonna be amazing.**_

* * *

**New chapter:**

**Loren's POV**

**Eddie and I made our way into the jungel and started looking for a place to set up our romantic late night picnic. We would go to the lagoon, but we wanted to explore the jungle so we just kept on walking and went with the flow. We reached the other side of the hill and noticed a cave being in the middle of it. We walked over the rocks. When we were inside the only audible thing was the water being crashed on the ground. So this little cave turned out to be a tunnel through the hill, but it is covered by the waterfall on the other side. It was beautiful and very peacful. Although the water is pretty loud but it was still very quiet. This place is perfect. While I admired the place Eddie has already layed down the blanket and packed the food out. As I turned around I saw all of my favourite food standing on the blanket next to a smiling Eddie.**

**Loren:** What are you smiling at?

**Eddie:** You.

**Loren:** Why are you smiling at me?

**Eddie:** Just because how much you are into this spot. It is quite beautiful right?

**Loren:** It is amazing. **– I said sitting down next to him. –** This whole jungel is really great and I'm glad we got this opportunity to explore it together.

**Eddie moved his hand to mine and took a hold on it. He lifted it up and kissed the back of it.**

**Eddie:** I am too.

**Loren:** So what are we having here.

**Eddie:** Well as I see they're our favourite. Which one do you wanna start with?

**L&E:** Pastrami sandwich.

**L&E:** Hahaha.

**We both laughed at our inside joke and how good we know each other's taste. It became our inside yuck when we were having one of our usual dinner and we decided to order something instead of cooking. It turned out to us having the same sense of taste in food as well. After Eddie had the pastrami sandwiches ordered we started eating and well ended up having a food battle, making Eddie's place into a total mess. So this is our memory of pastrami sandwiches.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**After we consumed all food from the basket we layed down and just enjoyed each other's presence and the spirit of this amazing spot. My arms are wrapped around Loren's waistline and she's laying on the top of me with her stomach to my chest. I heard Loren's breath slowing down meaning that she fell asleep. I don't wanna wake her up, she looks really cute and very peacful. This area of the world is really amazing and no matter how many times have I been here before I never got the chance to explore it. I've never had time because of the rehearsal and the concerts. Don't get me wrong I love my rockstar life and my fans. This is everything I've ever dreamed of. As I kept thinking about all the goods in my life my gaze traveled down to the biggest blessing in my life. I know maybe it is too early to feel this way, but I'm falling hard for Loren. The time I got to spend with her as her friend made me realize how perfect Loren is for me. Yes, she's perfect in my eyes in so many ways. The way she makes me feel is amazing and she's the best girl I've ever dated. **

**My daydreaming has been interrupted when Loren started moving under my grip. She slowly lifted her head up and her eyes fluttered open.**

**Loren: **Hey! **– Smiling and sleepy.**

**Eddie:** Hey gorgeous! **– Smiling. – **You know you sounds very sexy when you're sleepy!

**A mischievous spread across the hem of my lips and Loren playfully hit my chest. She leaned in for a kiss then started asking questions.**

**Loren:** How long have I been asleep?

**Eddie:** I don't know. Probably two hours or so. Seemed only a minute though.

**Loren:** Two hours?! Why haven't you woken me up?

**Eddie:** Cause you were out. And you look pretty cute when you're asleep.

**Loren:** Only when I'm asleep?

**Eddie:** No, you're cute all the time.

**Releasing my grip around her I cupped her cheeks and brought her head closer to mine. Giving her a sweet and passionate at the same time then placed my hands on her back.**

**Loren: **What have you been doing?

**Eddie:** I was just enjoying you laying on me. **– Smirking. –** And just thinking…

**Loren:** About what?

**Eddie:** About my life. I was just thinking that did I really deserv all the success I have been getting? Did I really deserv all the goods in my life?

**Loren:** Eddie stop it! You shouldn't be thinking about this.

**Eddie:** But really. This got me thinking…

**Loren:** Eddie… You deserved that all. You're the greatest person I have ever met. You're very talented and you've worked so hard to achieve all this, to get where you are today. You've done so much good in your life, so you sure deserv your success.

**Eddie:** Maybe… I just, I'v grown with world famous parents, I've grown in the music business. You know traveling around the world and all the rock 'n roll things. – Loren laughed. – I've never had a normal childhood, I never did things what normal kids did.

**Loren:** Yes you have world-known parents and what? You've never taken any advantage of that fact. You've fought to get to top and you did get there, so now shut up and stop saying things like this.

**I smiled at the protectivness Loren has over me. No matter what kind of doubts I have, she always know what to say to make them go away. I brought my head closer to hers so now our noses were touching. I slowly conected my lips to hers and started a kiss with passion and fierce. Her tongue was hitting my bottom lip, trying to get entrance into my mouth. I gladly parted my lips and she sliding her tongue through them started to explore the inside of it. Getting enough and wanting to have my own fun I gave a squeeze to her butt, she immidiately flinched giving me the oppotunity to get into her mouth. After like 20 minutes the lack of air came up so we slowly broke apart and I kept giving her little kisses on her cheeks, then her jawline and lastly her neck.**

**Loren: **Do you think we should go back?

Eddie: No. It's almost morning so I think we can stay here. – I said and kept giving little kisses on her neck and shoulder.

* * *

**The sun has come up and after staying there for a little while they decided to get cleaned up in the lagoon. Then they walked back to their shelter and changed into new clothes. Now they are just laying next to each other on the grass, enjoying this beautiful sunny day.**

**Eddie: **What do you wanna do now?

**Just like that their phone beeped, signifying that they got a new text message. Loren got up and went to check the message.**

**Loren: **The time has come and today is the day you will find out which pair are going to go against the losers. We're asking the power couple to give one more thought to their deision and then meet up with us on the glade in 20 minutes. See you then!

**Eddie:** Looks like our day has been planned.

**Loren:** Yeah… C'mon! I wanna talk to the rest before we find out about the opposers.

**Eddie:** OK.

**Eddie said standing up and taking Loren's hand.**

**Eddie:** How are you feelin'?

**Loren:** I'm good. I'm not anxious. I think Paul and Nina are gonna make the right decision and if inadvertently they'll choose us, I'll do everything in my power to win.

**Eddie:** Good. - **He said smiling at his girl.**

* * *

**And this is where this chapter end. I know it wasn't very excited, but I haven't had a lot of time to write this week. I know I promised this chapter to come earlier and I'm sorry for the time-lag, but I had an exam this week that I had to study for. Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are wonderful. I'm so close to a hundred reviews and this just makes me so happy. This is the first story I achieved this much and I'm very thankful for it guys. I hope you liked the new chapter and I'll try to get more writing done this weekend. Enjoy and don't forget to review. Have a great night!**

**Much Love,**

**Bridgit. :)**


	12. Chapter 12 - First showdown

**Chapter 10 – First showdown**

**Eddie and Loren made their way through the forest until they reached the spot that they have been at last night. The gang was sitting there, boys and girls in separate groups. Eddie gave Loren one last peck on the lips and the two of them walked to the crew of their gender. Loren sat down by Selena and got herself into the conversation. **

**Loren: **Hey girls! What is going on?

**Taylor: **Hey you! We should be asking the same question. Where the hell have you and Eddie been? We were looking for you at your shelter this morning, but you were nowhere to be found.

**Loren:** Because we did not spend the night in the shelter.

**Nina:** Then where did you spend the night?

**Her lips turned into a joyful smile and she couldn't help the blush coming across her face as she thought about the great night they'd had together. **

**Loren: **I've got so much to tell you girls.

**Selena:** What did your prince charming do this time?

**Loren:** Well actually it wasn't him. We found a picnic basket placed next to the shelter with a note on it and it said that we got it for being the seconds. So we searched for a place to have that picnic and we found a beautiful cave. We ate the food and then just lied there cuddling. It was so perfect.

**Selena:** Aww you guys look so cute together. When I saw the pictures of you two on the gossip sites I've instantly known you will end up getting together.

**Loren:** Thanks Sel! It means a lot.

**Loren sent a thankful smile in Selena's direction and she responded with a reassuring one on her face.**

* * *

**Boys**

**Eddie walked over to the gang of the boys and seated himself next to Paul. Once the others noticed Eddie's presence being there they immediately greeted him.**

**Joe: **Eddie, my man! How's it going?

**Eddie:** Everything's great. **– He said smirking.**

**Paul:** What's with smirking?

**Eddie:** Nothing. Loren and I just had a great night. That's all.

**Kanye:** So you guys are a couple now? I'm just wondering because of that big kiss yesterday.

**Eddie:** Well you can say that. She's my girlfriend I'm her boyfriend so I think we're pretty serious. **- He said as his face filled up with pride. **

**Kanye:** Good for you!

**Paul:** Yeah. She's a keeper and very beautiful, so keep an eye on her.

**Eddie:** Don't worry, I will. Oh I almost forgot. You're not gonna believe what _Justin Bieber_ did last night.

**Joe:** What happened?

**Eddie:** Well… After you guys left Loren and I remained there for a while then decided to leave as well. Before walking back I quickly went to the woods and when I returned I found Justin with his hand on Loren's waist.

**Paul:** What a hick!

**Eddie:** You can imagine how I felt.

**Kanye:** Why yes.

**Eddie:** And I haven't even said the best part… After I made my presence known he had the nerve to tell me to leave.

**Paul:** Did you punch him?

**Eddie:** Well I was thinking about it, but I didn't.

Joe: What did you do?

**Eddie:** I told him to leave my girlfriend alone. I started making out with Loren in front of his face and then gave him a piece of my mind.

**Kanye:** This guy is just hilarious.

* * *

**Girls**

**They continued talking about all the things that have happened since the last time they saw each other. They've talked a few words about the elimination and they agreed on whoever Nina and Paul choose there won't be any bad feelings. Throughout their chat Loren's caught Eddie a few times looking at her with pleading eyes. Every time she'd just shot a simple smile at him and then kept on avoiding eye contact with him. She knew if she would let herself lock eyes with Eddie she would end up on his lap making out with him. **

**Demi: **Loren? Loren?

**Loren:** Huh...? I'm sorry what did you say?

**Demi:** I was just asking your opinion about going for a walk before the showdown.

**Loren:** Yeah. That'd be great.

**Demi turned her head in the direction that Loren had been looking and found Eddie sitting next to Paul simply smirking. She just shook her head and turned back around to continue the conversation. **

**Brigit:** Should we set off?

**Nicki:** Yeah. Let's go!

**They all both stood up and started walking away. When they passed the boys Joe made a question about their will.**

**Joe:** Hey! Where are you guys going?

**Demi:** We're just going for walk before showdown.

**Joe:** Oh OK.

**Demi:** We'll be back by the time we have to be on the glade.

**She approached Joe and gave him a little peck on his lips. Loren and Kim did the same with their men.**

**Eddie:** See you later babe!

**Loren:** See ya!

**After everyone said their own goodbyes the girls left for their walk and the boys stayed there and kept on talking. The girls toured around the jungle and just had a great time hanging out with each other.**

* * *

**While Loren and the other girls were on their walk the boy gang has decided to gather some wood to make a fire after they come back from showdown. **

**When Loren and the rest of the crew arrived back they saw their men picking up twigs. Loren ran over to Eddie who was bended over, about to stand up, and jumping on him they both fell over and hit the ground.**

**Loren: **Hey!

**Eddie: **Hey you! **– He said placing his hand on her waist.**

**Eddie pressed his forehead against hers and lifted his head up so he could give her a kiss. It took Loren by surprise, but she immediately reacted by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The familiar tingling feeling came up and the rest of the world disappeared. Eddie's hands traveled down to a little bit above Loren's butt and releasing her grip around Eddie's neck she placed her hands on his chest. They were so enjoying their kiss that they couldn't care less that the gang's gaze was placed directly on them. None of Eddie or Loren wanted to break apart, but because of the lack of the air unfortunately they had to.**

**Eddie: **I've missed you.

**Loren:** I've missed you more

**Eddie:** No, because _I've_ missed you more.

**Loren:** Eddie you know we can do this for hours and I still would win. **– She said smirking.**

**Eddie: **Oh really?

**A mischievous grin came across his face and flipping them over he started tickling her.**

**Nicki:** All right lovebirds. Wrap it up! We have to go!

* * *

**All of the participants arrived to the glade and now they're just waiting for the hosts to make an appearance. Just like that Kayle and Arielle walked out of the bushes and stood up to the podium, which was stood up in the middle of the field.**

**Arielle: **Welcome! Welcome! We're happy to greet you guys here at the first showdown of the Survivors, in the National Forest of Amazonas, Brazil.

**Kayle:** You all granted the first challenge very well, but you know that only one pair can win.

**Arielle:** Exactly, and this pair is now Paul and Nina, who not only have won this challenge, but they also obtained the right of choosing the couple who will go against the losers of this week, that are Dylan and Kim.

**Kayle:** Nina, Paul please come up here.

**They walked up there and stood at the edge of the small stage.**

**Arielle:** So have you guys thought your decision over?

**Nina:** Yes. We've been giving this a lot of thoughts and we know we're making the right decision.

**Kayle:** Great! Well then please, let us know!

**Paul:...**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please let me know if you want me to write more! Thank you so much for all your great reviews. You guys are wonderful. You are the ones that inspire me and I'm truly thankful for that.**

**You chapters for the other stories are coming, if not this then next weekend. It is 0:44 am here so I'm tired and I don't if I will be ready with them so probably next weekend.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Much Love,**

**Bridgit. :)**


End file.
